The first vampire
by Anastasia yuki
Summary: Voici, une petite traduction de l'OS, The first vampire, que je trouve assez drôle, il a été écrit par Seablue eyes 9311. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ils étaient debout devant le chef des Volturi, en attendant sa décision,quand il furent interrompus par une nouvelle personne, qui semblait avoir du pouvoir sur l'ancien vampire. De qui s'agit il ?


LE PREMIER VAMPIRE :

Bella était un peu effrayée. Jane venait juste d'utiliser son don et quand Bella y avait résisté grâce a à son étrange capacité, le plus vieux vampire tenta d'entrer dans sa tête et fini par siffler de frustration. Edward avait enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger et Alice restait près de lui en cas de problèmes. Aro, lui, finit par rire en battant des mains.

« Fantastique, tout simplement incroyable. ». Mais avant que quiconque ai peu placer un mot, il avait été interrompus par une voix venant de quelque part derrière le leader Volturi.

« Aro, tu causes à nouveau des problèmes.» Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix qui provenait de leur gauche. La personne que leurs yeux rencontrèrent n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, c'était un homme, mais il aurait pu être confondu avec une jeune fille, car il était fin et que son visage était doux et aimable. Il était vêtu d'habits typique du 19ème siècle, des chaussures noires polies, des chaussettes blanches et un pantalon bleu.

Il avait une chemises blanche avec des volants autour de son cou et un West ( Nda : désolé je ne sais pas ce que c'est, si vous le savait n'hésiter pas à me le dire) en argent avec un fine broderie. Un manteau bleu avec des détails en argent complétait sa tenue, qui avait l'ai très cher, et si on ne regardait pas le fait qu 'elle appartenait à un autre siècle, elle était un éclat de couleur dans cette pièce si sombre.

La seule chose qui ne correspondait pas était ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés, qui semblaient appartenir à un adolescent rebelle, et ne correspondait pas au regard sophistiqué du jeune vampire. Ils étaient long et la plupart d'entre eux étaient retenus dans une tresse, mais quelque mèche était laissée libre d'une belle manière.

Puis, les regards s'étaient porté sûr ses yeux, ils était d'un vert pur entouré d'un anneaux d'or, de la même couleur que les yeux des deux vampires végétariens de la salle. De même, sa peau n'était pas aussi faite du même marbre blanc que celle des vampires habituels, il avait en fait l'air d'avoir une peau saine bien qu'un peu plus pâle que celle des humains normaux.

Il eu un sourire, qui présenta une autre différence avec les vampires normaux : il avait des crocs réels, qui lui donnaient un regard encore plus sinistre, même si il avait toujours l'air gentil à cause de sa petite stature.

« Non, pas de problèmes Harry. », dit Aro, il avait laissé tombé ses actes enfantins et parlait à présent comme toute personne normale.

« Ouais, et pourquoi devrais-je te croire. », c'était une déclaration et le vampire c'était tourné vers les trois étrangers. « Il ne veut pas dire tout ce qu'il raconte. Je suppose que vous êtes Edward, Alice, et..» Il regarda le seul humain de la pièce « Isabella ». Il finit en lui offrant un petit sourire, et en montrant ses dents.

« Bella. », dit-elle automatiquement à l'utilisation de son nom complet. Il sourit juste, et s'est tourné vers Aro.

« Pourquoi sont ils intéressants ? »

« Télépathie à longue portée, vision du futur, et un potentiel bouclier. ». répondit le vieux vampire en ayant l'air un peu éteint.

« Alors les mêmes dons que moi, pourquoi Aro, vous avez tous ce que vous avez besoin. ». Harry semblait déçu et Aro haussa les épaules.

« Je les escorterait si cela ne te déranges pas. » Aro leva la main pour désigner la sortie et Harry sourit avant de commencé à marcher vers la sortie. Bella était gelée sur place, puis elle sentie une man glacée sur son épaule et elle commença à marcher près d'Alice. Edward restait derrière comme protection. Après un silence car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire avec Harry, celui ci le cassa.

« Alors, comment va Carlisle ? » demanda il.

Il était tous surpris, mais les deux vampires furent les premiers à se ressaisir et Edward répondit :

« Il va bien. »

« Ok, c'est cool. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Peut-être que je devrais passer le voir quelque temps pour voir comment il va. ». Ils se sentait tous un peu mal à l'aise, mais personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit en cas de problème à leur encontre. Harry l'avait remarqué et déclara :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas comme l'autre vieux. » dit il en pointant du doigt derrière lui, pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Et vous restez toujours ici ? » demanda Bella, elle était un peu confuse, il ne se comportait pas comme les autres vampires qu'elle avait rencontré. Mais ça seule référence en dehors des Cullen était James, et il n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple.

« Bien sûr, mon marri est là. »

Cela les faisait presque s'arrêter et, dans le cas de Bella, le regardait. Il avait simplement l'air amusé.

« Vous ne pensiez pas que je serais loyal, mais je le suis, je suis restais avec mon marri pendant longtemps. »

« Alors qui est-ce et combien de temps êtes vous restés avec cette personne ?» Cette fois c'était Alice, qui venait de parler, elle était curieuse à propos de cette nouvelle personne.

« Aro, et je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque milliers d'années, nous nous sommes rencontrés tôt. » Encore une fis, il furent surpris et cette fois, il s'arrêtèrent sur le coup .

« Aro ! » s'écria Bella presque en hurlant, les deux autres vampires s'étaient arrêtés à la mention de l'année, il ne ressemblait pas à un vieux vampire.

« Oui, il ma courtisé quelques années avant que je ne cède, nous avons continuer ensembles depuis. »

« Mais des milliers d'années, nous savons qu' Aro est vieux, mais vous ne semblait pas l'être. », dit Edward. Le jeune vampire était choqué et confus, car il ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit d' Harry, Mais ce n'était pas pareil que pour Bella. Celui de la femme de sa vie, n'était simplement pas là, comme un espace vide, alors que pour l'esprit du plus âgé, c'était comme foncé dans un mur de brique ou d'acier. Il était impossible d'obtenir quelque chose de lui.

« Peu de personnes pensent que je suis vieux, mais je peux vous dire que je suis beaucoup plus âgé. Je marchais sur la terre quand les humains ont commencés à écrire. Je suis connu comme le premier vampire. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'interroger, il était parti et les étrangers étaient debout dans le Halle d'entrée pour qu'ils reprennent l'ascenseur. Même si ils avaient voulu, ils ne pouvaient plus l'interroger et bientôt, ils reviendraient Forks.

Harry était actuellement sur les genoux de son marri en train de l'embrassé.

« Alors, vous venez de les laissés avec vos bombes ? »Demanda Aro en souriant un peu, l'amour brillant dans ses yeux.

« Oui, comme je le fais habituellement. Vous savez que j'ai toujours trouvé que mes origines étaient assez drôles, et que j'aime les utilisées pour choquer les gens. » Aro, sourit juste, et dit :

« Je sais, mais où en serais je sans toi ? »

« Probablement mort. » Répondit Harry

« C'est vrai, sans toi il n'y aurait pas de vampires. »

« Je sais, cet incident lors d'une arrestation était la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver. »

Harry sourit encore, et embrassa Aro. Ils étaient heureux, et depuis longtemps. Après tout, Harry avait transformé son marri, quelques jours après avoir été transformé lui même. Mais il avait eu entre temps un petit accident avec un rituel raté alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter un criminel, qui voulait convoquer un démon. Ce petit incident l'avait fait atterrir dans ce monde. Un monde si semblable au sien, mais sans magie. C'est aussi la raison des dons des vampires, sa propre magie était toujours là. Et quand il avait commencer à transformer les autres, elle avait commencer à muter, les rendant capable de faire de la magie, même si c'était pour une seule chose. Cela avait aussi causé des problèmes au niveau de l'apparence des vampires de son nouveau monde. Il était le maître de la mort, donc il ne pouvait pas mourir complètement, ce qui l'avait transformée en demi-vampire. Lui et les vampires de ce monde avait la capacité de marcher au soleil, mais aussi l'âge et la vitesse, tout était issu de lui était heureux de cela.

Au début il avait hésité à transformer quelqu'un.

Mais, maintenant, il était juste content, puisqu'il avait fait de son marri, et seul véritable amour un vampire. Tout est bien qui finit bien.


End file.
